ρυтσ
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Una vez más le dio la razón a Ino, Gaara no le haría el amor, pero si le daría una larga noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado; y ya se la estaba dando.
1. Personal Jesus

_**Puto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I. Personal Jesus**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata nunca había tenido suerte con el hombre, fue por ello que cuando Naruto le declaro su amor, ella respondió inmediatamente que sí. Cuan feliz estaba la joven, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Desde ese día ella era sumamente atenta con Naruto y este a su vez trataba de corresponderle de igual manera, mas se le hacia un ligeramente difícil ya que con tantos trabajos en la universidad más paraba en casa de Sasuke que con su novia. Hinata lo entendía, eran sus estudios al fin y al cabo-o al menos eso era lo que le decía-en fin, para Hinata, apesar del problema del tiempo, eran una pareja feliz.

Fueron dos largos meses en los que ella y Naruto fueron esa "pareja feliz".

Hasta que llego el día en el que la persona que más amas te dice las tres peores palabras que nunca en tu vida quisieras oír: "_Tenemos que hablar"_. Al solo escuchar eso todo el cuerpo se le estremeció. Nunca supo con exactitud que fue lo que le dijo, ya que no presto atención, porque estaba muy ocupada controlando su llanto. Tampoco hiso replica alguna, sabia a la perfección de que cualquier palabra-fuera la que fuera-no resultaría.

Hacia ya dos semanas desde que eso había pasado y aunque ella se dijese así misma de que ya no lo amaba sabia mejor que nadie que era todo lo contrario y que la ruptura aun le dolía.

-Hina, ya no estes triste-decía Sakura tratando de "reconfortar" a su amiga

-Sa-sakura ya te dije que no lo estoy -sonrió falsamente

-A mi no me engañas Hinata-dijo una rubia-sé muy bien que estas triste y también sé muy bien cómo hacer que eso se te pase.

Hinata y Sakura observaban extrañadas como la mirada de Ino se perdía en algún punto del techo mientras una sonrisa pervertida se apoderaba de sus labios.

-Es mas tengo a la persona perfecta-dijo sacando su móvil.

-Espera, no será lo que estoy pensando ¿no?

-¿Cómo podría saber que estas pensando?

-Es algo relacionado a Gaara-la rubia solo respondió con una sonrisa malévola-¡estás loca Ino! Crees que Hinata aceptara algo como eso.

Hinata solo era espectadora de una escena de la cual no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué Ino sonreía así? ¿Qué cosa no aceptaría ella? Y ¿Quién carajos era Gaara?

-Eso jamás lo sabremos si es que no le preguntamos-la discusión continuaba

-Bien, pregúntaselo-Sakura se cruzo de brazos-pero antes, Hinata no tienes que hacerlo sino lo quieres.

-No entiendo de que hablan

-Hinata, quieres olvidar a Naruto ¿si o no?-dijo Ino mientras escribía algo en su móvil.

-Eso no se vale-replico la pelirosa-tienes que decirle al detalle que es lo que vas a hacer.

-¡Tú no te metas!-grito a Sakura y luego voltio a mirar a Hinata- ¿si o no?

-s-si-dijo una Hinata muy confundida con la actual situación.

Ino presionó un último botón en su móvil, lo metió a su bolsillo y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-No debiste decir sí -llamo la atención Sakura a Hinata

-¿porque? Si yo sí lo quiero olvidarlo

-¡ay! dios mío-imploro Sakura para luego sobarse el rostro con ambas manos-Hinata-poso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros-Ino te acaba de contratar a un gigoló.

-¡¿Qué?-grito Hinata a todo pulmón

-Trate de advertírtelo- Sakura se encogió de hombros y se acomodo en el sofá del dormitorio de la Hyuga.

-Ino no puedes hacer eso-rogo a su amiga-yo no puedo salir con un -Hinata se sonrojo de solo pensar en "esa" palabra- una persona así.

-Hina, si puedes salir con una persona así y lo vas a hacer.

-No, no quiero

-¿Quieres o no olvidar a Naruto?

-Sí, pero un gi-gigoló no va a hacer que lo olvide

-Si que lo va a hacer-sonrió pervertidamente-creeme que lo va a hacer.

-Ino es en serio…-trato de replicar la Hyuga pero fue interrumpida.

-Hinata, se que lo que tuviste con Naruto fue especial. Que fue tu primer enamorado y que tu primera vez fue con él-al oír eso Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder-y que este último es el mejor recuerdo que guardas de él porque fue todo un caballero al hacerte el amor, pero Naruto es solo un niño y Gaara es todo un hombre.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

-Lo que Ino trata de decirte-hablo Sakura-es que Gaara en ningún momento te va a hacer el amor-por un momento Hinata se sintió aliviada-sino todo lo contrario, con el vas a tener una larga noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado.

-Y estoy totalmente segura de que eso va a ser suficiente para que olvides a ese idiota de Naruto-finalizo la rubia mientras mordía su labio para no reír de la expresión de Hinata.

.

.

.

Al igual que en su ruptura con Naruto, nunca supo exactamente como Ino termino convenciéndola.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sofá, frente a una cama de una habitación del hotel más prestigioso de Konoha, esperando a un hombre de dudosa procedencia que respondía al nombre de "Gaara"; del cual lo único que sabía es que era "muy" alto, tenía el cabello rojo, los ojos aguamarina y que su amiga Ino era "caserita" suyo.

Espero exactamente cuarenta y tres minutos y al ver que no llegaba nadie se sintió más tranquila. Tomó su cartera y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir.

-A donde crees que vas-dijo una voz sumamente masculina frente a ella

Hinata tuvo que levantar la mirada para observarle el rostro a la persona que tenia enfrente. Ahora sabía que Ino no exagero cuando dijo "muy".

Gaara la rodeo con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y acerco su rostro lo más que pudo al de ella. Felizmente y la estaba sosteniendo sino Hinata en esos momentos estaría desmayada en el suelo.

Ahora que tenía su rostro tan cerca se pudo percatar de que no era tan feo como se lo había imaginado, es mas, no era nada feo y si no fuera por la poca cordura que le quedaba desde que entro a ese hotel, se podría decir de que el solo hecho de oír su voz y tenerlo cerca la excitaba de sobremanera.

Él cerró la puerta y empujo a la joven hasta que sus rodillas chocaran con la gran cama King que tenía en frente. La recostó en dicho lugar y se irguió frente a ella, observo unos minutos como su respiración se había acelerado con un simple rosé de cuerpos. Sonrió levemente, la velada prometía ser muy divertida.

Se deshizo de su camiseta mostrando su pálido y bien formado torso, poso una de sus piernas al lado de la Hyuga y con uno de sus brazos la tomo por la cintura recargándose sobre ella. Hinata se sonrojo y el pelirrojo nuevamente sonrió-_si que será divertido, _pensó.

Acerco lentamente sus labios y los roso con los de la muchacha quien cerró los ojos instintivamente. Se dirigió hacia su oído, el cual beso y mordió logrando que ella soltara los primeros suspiros de la noche.

Las manos de Gaara desnudaban a Hinata con suma facilidad, sus labios bajaban y subían por el cuello de ella al igual que sus manos, que sentía que desgarraban su piel. Era tan violento y salvaje que a ella simplemente le empezaba a gustar la situación.

Sus besos bajaron hasta sus pechos, eran tan grandes y apetitosos que no dudo en quedarse acá gran rato. Los besaba, mordisqueaba y manoseaba como quería; a estas alturas ya era suya. Tomo la mano de la muchacha la dirigió a su entrepierna.

Al no notar oposición de la muchacha, siguió en lo suyo.

Pese a no querer dejar sus pechos, decidió seguir bajando por su abdomen mientras dejaba un camino de sudor y saliva. Bajo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual beso y dio pequeños mordisco.

Los gemidos de Hinata inundaban toda la habitación, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y sin embargo quería sentir su lengua más dentro de ella.

Finalmente soltó un grito placentero y tubo un orgasmo.

El pelirrojo se levanto satisfecho y se lamio los labios frente a ella logrando que esta se sonrojara .Se inclino sobre Hinata y empezó a besar sus pechos nuevamente mientras su pene rozaba con la entrada de ella.

Sintió como nuevamente su entrada empezaba a expandirse y humedeserse!oh! Dios, cuánta razón tenía Ino.

Gaara se arrodillo frente a ella y observo cómo sus pechos subían y bajaban, esta abrió sus piernas esperando que la penetrara. Mas no lo hizo, sino que empezó a acariciar su entrepierna.

A Gaara le parecía tan excitante ver como Hinata apretaba las sabanas con ambas manos. Introdujo un dedo en ella y esta soltó un sonoro gemido mientras arqueaba la espalda. Su dedo entraba y salía de ella tan rápido que producía un sonido seco, el cual, insólitamente, lo excitaba aun más.

Con la mano que tenia libre tomo una de las de ella y la dirigió a su entrada incitando a que se masturbara lo cual hiso sin chistar. Ya había sucumbido ante sus encantos.

El pelirrojo se paro para sacarse los pantalones mientras su acompañante se autosatisfacía. Y el solo observarla despertó en el tal morbo que decidio sentarse el sillón que ocupara Hinata hacia ya rato y hacerlo lo suyo con su miembro.

Nuevamente Hinata tuvo un orgasmo y su mente empezó a aclararse, sentía su mano húmeda y le daba tanto asco que decidió levantarse, mas no lo logro ya que tenia al pelirrojo nuevamente encima suyo.

Gaara tomo las piernas de Hinata, las poso sobre sus hombros y empezó a penetrarla mientras sus manos se sujetaban de sus nalgas y besaba su cuello con posesión.

Una vez más le dio la razón a Ino, Gaara no le haría el amor, pero si le daría una larga noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado; y ya se la estaba dando.

Su pene entraba y salía cada vez con más fuerza, nuevamente ese ruidito seco hacia su aparición en la gran habitación y esta vez no solo lo excitaba a él. La tomo de uno de sus brazos y la sentó sobre sus piernas, ahora estaban cara a cara y sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes y jodidamente placenteros.

La cogió por las caderas y empezó a alsarla, era tan ligera que le resultaba fácil hacerlo. Pronto llegaron al clímax ambos.

Hinata se abrazo a él y recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Gaara la recostó en la cama y empezó a cambiarse mientras ella solo lo observaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-H-Hinata-

-Espero verte pronto Hinata-dicho esto salió de la habitación tan rápidamente como entró.

* * *

Gracias por leer (:


	2. The Undertaker

**II. The Undertaker**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La luz entró por la ventana chocando con el pálido rostro de Hinata. Con algo de pereza abrió sus ojos lentamente y una media sonrisa brotó de sus labios.

Últimamente paraba insólitamente feliz. Hacía ya cinco días que había visto a Gaara y debía de admitir que la había pasado tan bien que Naruto ahora solo formaba parte de un vago recuerdo en su memoria.

Se estiró por un largo rato antes de que su móvil empezara a sonar.

_-Hinata!_

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

_-Habíamos acordado salir de compras hoy y todavía no llegas._

-¡oh!- de pronto la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro -perdón ya me alisto y voy para allá, chau.

_-Bye._

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Kiba y lo había olvidado. Y lo que era peor: Naruto estaría ahí; no podía ser, con todo lo que le había tomado olvidarlo.

.

.

.

Hinata fue una de las primeras en llegar, ya que Kiba era de sus mejores amigos y a decir verdad, la única razón por la que iría a esa fiesta.

Los invitados empezaban a llegar y uno de ellos era Naruto. Por fin estaba empezando a olvidarlo y tenía que verlo, era una situación tan irritante, tan odiosa, tan…

-Ino mira-dijo Sakura señalando un punto entre la multitud.

-¡Oh!-dijo la rubia-será mejor que vayamos a saludar.

Ino cogió de la mano a Sakura y esta a Hinata.

-¿Saludar a quién?-pregunto Hinata al tiempo en que sus amigas se detenían.

-Hina ven acá-ordenó Ino-¡hola Gaara!-gritó la rubia entre la multitud.

…Tan jodidamente embarazosa, debió haberse quedado en casa con Hanabi a ver una película o hacer lo que sea. Sí, definitivamente debió haber hecho eso, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que encontrarse con su "ex" y su "hombre de compañía" en el mismo lugar.

Felizmente el pelirrojo era igual de parco que ella y ni bien las vio solo levantó la mano en signo de saludo y desapareció.

.

.

.

Este era el peor día de la vida de Sabaku No Gaara, estaba más que seguro de eso, no solo porque se hubiera encontrado con tres clientas suyo ni porque ahora estuviera solo (ya que su novia estaba en el tocador) sino por todas las mujeres que se encontraban alrededor suyo estaban mandándole miradas y risitas coquetas.

Era definitivo, odiaba las fiestas.

Ya no aguantaba más miradas, así que decidió salir a la terraza, por lo menos ahí solo había parejas y estaba seguro que ninguna de ellas lo miraría.

Llego a la terraza y prendió un cigarro mientras una de esas parejas captó su atención.

.

.

.

Era definitivo, odiaba las fiestas… y a Naruto de paso.

Iría a la terraza, no le importaba que ahí estuvieran todas las parejas manoseándose, cualquier cosa sería mejor que ver a Naruto bailando reggetón con su nueva novia.

Estaba de salida cuando chocó con el pelirrojo. Gaara la tomo de la muñeca y la jaló en medio de toda la multitud hasta llegar al otro extremo de la sala, específicamente al estudio.

Hinata no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntar que sucedia, ya que ni bien entraron Gaara la empezó a besar desenfrenada y ferozmente mientras sus manos acariciaban el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha con total descaro.

Empezó a avanzar hasta chocar con el librero de la pared.

Los besos húmedos seguían mientras Gaara introducía su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de la joven. Ella por su parte acariciaba la espalda y el bien formado torso del pelirrojo dejando en ambos lugares marcas de sus uñas.

En ese momento solo existía el cuerpo de Gaara en el pequeño mundo de Hinata.

Los gemidos de la Hyuga inundaban la habitación sin embargo eran apaciguados por la música.

Lentamente Gaara la despojo de su falda y ropa interior, la tomo de sus piernas haciendo que las entrelace alrededor de su cintura y empezó a penetrarla.

Hinata se aferraba con ambas manos al librero que se encontraba tras ella, el cual le rasguñaba la espalda con cada embestida, mas ese dolor le producía una leve excitación .

Por un momento aparto la vista del rostro de Gaara para mirar tras él y se encontró con un enorme espejo enchapado detrás de la puerta.

La imagen de Gaara moviéndose era tan sensual, pareciera que bailara al ritmo de The Undertaker*

Esta tenía la vista fija en el espejo mientras el pelirrojo seguía penetrándola hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabellos castaños.

Gaara voltió a mirar quien había entrado más no se detuvo.

La puerta se cerró tras escucharse un sollozo, Hinata no entendía bien lo que sucedía.

Ambos llegaron al clímax y la joven dejó caer sus piernas exhausta.

-¿Quién era ella?-preguntó Hinata.

-¿Quién?-preguntó él con la cabeza recostada en sus pechos.

-La muchacha que entró.

-Mi novia-respondió él mientras se separaba de la joven.

-L-lo siento mucho-se disculpó ella tratando de digerir lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué lo sientes?-preguntó el pelirrojo arreglándose los pantalones.

-El que tu novia nos haya…

-¿Y?-interrumpió

-¿Y?-repitió desconcertada-es tu novia y hablas como si no te importara.

-Pues a ella tampoco le importo-se voltió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- y en cuanto a tus disculpas creo son innecesarias ,es mas ella debería agradecerte ya que le has dado una razón para que termine conmigo y que no suceda al revés.

-Es tu novia, como puedes hablar tan fríamente-mencionó ella algo irritada.

-Por si no lo sabes-explico él sombrío-hace unos momentos ella estaba en la terraza con otro-dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

* * *

The Undertaker=cancion de Puscifer,se supone que es la cancion que sonaba en la fiesta.

Gracias por leer :) y perdón si el capitulo es muy corto.


	3. Faith

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado tres días de su último encuentro con Gaara y, obviando eso, todo seguía tan monótono como siempre y le agradaba.

No había habido presencia de Naruto, su padre le había llamado la atención como siempre y estaba sola en casa.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Se sentía tan bien recostarse en el sofá y ver cualquier programa. Era, de cierta forma, relajante.

-¡Hina!-gritó Hanabi mientras entraba a la sala.

Tanta tranquilidad no podía durar tanto.

-¿Qué sucede Hanabi?-preguntó la Hyuga mayor.

-La feria llegó y quiero ir con mis amigas pero papá no me deja a menos de que tu o Neji me lleven pero Neji esta en casa de Lee y no va a llegar hasta la noche-tomo aire-¿me llevas?-pregunto con rostro angelical.

.

.

.

Cuando Hanabi ponía esa "carita angelical" era imposible decirle un no. Ahora estaba caminando sola y sin destino fijo en la feria, Hanabi se había ido con sus amigas y solo le dijo que la recogiera en dos horas.

¿Qué haría en dos horas? Nada, solo se sentaría a mirar como todos se divertían menos ella.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a unas bancas cerca de la entrada y se sentó.

.

.

.

Dos horas veintiséis minutos y Hanabi que no llegaba.

Como odiaba que la haga esperar y lo peor era que no podía irse sola por que Hanabi era su responsabilidad.

Hinata estaba que echaba humo por la nariz hasta que vio un cabello rubio conocido entre la multitud.

Se voltio inmediatamente y cruzo los dedos rogando que no sea quien creía que era.

-¡Hinata!-gritó un emocionado Naruto.

Aun de espaldas la había recocido.

-Hola -saludo Hinata por compromiso.

-¿Estás sola?

Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, si decía que sí él sentiría lastima de ella y la acompañaría, pero si decía no se daría cuenta.

-E-eh sí, no-hablo dudosa

-¿Sí o no?-preguntó él mordiéndose los labios para no reír.

-No, estoy esperando a alguien.

No mintió, estaba esperando a Hanabi.

-¡Ah!, entonces te acompaño, yo también estoy solo-mencionó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

-No, ya debe estar llegando la persona que estoy esperando.

Más le valía a Hanabi llegar rápido.

-Hina, mientes muy mal-sonrió tiernamente -vamos a alguno de los juegos.

-E-en serio estoy esperando a alguien-trato de sonar convincente.

-Vamos Hinata-la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta que alguien lo sujeto del hombro.

-Creo que no entiendes la indirecta, ella no quiere estar contigo.

Hinata quedo atónita al ver de quien era dueño de tan masculina voz.

-No deberías meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos-dijo el rubio tratando de apartar al otro hombre.

-¡Oh! Perdón-dijo con tono burlón-debí presentarme antes, soy Sabaku No Gaara- posó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la Hyuga-novio de Hinata.

Ambos jóvenes frente a él quedaron pasmados, en especial Hinata ¿Desde cuándo eran novios?

-Ahora si es mi asunto ¿No?-finalizó el pelirrojo

Naruto no dijo nada, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo, soltó la mano de la joven y desapareció del lugar.

Hinata vio como Naruto se iba alejando y Gaara deshizo el abrazo.

-Gracias-dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-respondió él en su clásico tono frío.

-Me ayud…-fue interrumpida.

-No-dijo negando con la cabeza-el otro día yo te use para terminar con mi novia, solo te de volví el favor-dicho esto desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Lo sé, muy corto y poco interesante ...pero es -como decirlo?-un capitulo "relleno".

Prometo que el próximo estara mejor :)


	4. No line on the Horizon

**IV. No line on the horizon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_De volver el favor"._

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Hinata toda la noche.

Si así estaba la situación, pues ella le enseñaría lo que era devolver un favor. Sin embargo había un problema: ¿Cómo?

.

.

Una semana después

.

.

Hoy era su día libre, es decir, un día sin sexo.

Sí, lo que probablemente será un día normal para un hombre, para él era un lujo.

Apagaría el móvil, no quería contestarle a nadie. Simplemente se tiraría en el sofá a ver televisión y comería lo primero que encontrara, ya que le daba pereza cocinarse.

Estaba a punto de echarse en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre.

Maldijo a la vecina, todo el día tocaba el timbre para pedir lo que sea.

Se levantó a abrir la puerta, mientras más rápido se deshiciera de ella más rápido empezaría su relajo.

-Si.

Solo alcanzo a decir eso, ya que Hinata de un empujón lo hizo retroceder hasta chocar con el sofá y caer en el.

Hinata cerró la puerta para luego acercarse a Gaara y sentarse sobre él. Se acerco a sus labios, él cerró los ojos pero ella solo los rozo y paso a lamer su oído mientras balanceaba sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás. Metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su acompañante y empezó a masajear su abdomen, subiendo hasta quitarle la camiseta.

Empezó a besar su cuello bajando lentamente por este y deteniéndose en cada músculo que encontraba. Era su momento y debía disfrutarlo.

Gaara no entendía lo que pasaba, pero le gustaba. Él la tenia sujetada de los muslos y cada vez la apegaba más a su entrepierna, la cual ya estaba más que caliente.

Entre beso y beso, Hinata, llego al inicio de su pantalón. Se detuvo aquí y paso su lengua por esta zona. El pelirrojo la tomó de los cabellos empujándola hacia más abajo y así lo hiso ella. Desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó su miembro del bóxer, sentía que le quemaba las manos.

Acercó su boca a este y empezó a lamerlo, sentía como Gaara sujetaba cada vez más fuerte sus cabellos y eso la excitaba de sobremanera .Poco a poco empezó a meterse el miembro de Gaara a la boca, una vez con el dentro solo se dejo guiar por la mano de él.

Iba a terminar en su boca si no paraba, así que de un fuerte tirón de pelo hiso que se enderezara y la beso, sentía como sus lenguas jugaban dentro su boca. Estuvieron así un gran rato hasta que a Hinata le falto él aire y se separo. Rápidamente Gaara le quitó la camiseta y con ella el brasier, a lo cual, Hinata, se sonrojo y trato de cubrirse.

Él rio, acababa de hacer algo que pocas mujeres se atreverían y se avergonzaba por que la viera semidesnuda.

Agarro sus brazos y con poca delicadeza los pego a cada lado de su cuerpo, quería apreciarla y ver cada detalle de ella. Con una de sus manos cogió su rostro y lo giró hacia un lado mientras iba besando el lado expuesto. Al igual que ella, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, en los cuales se detuvo. Debía admitir que de todas las mujeres con las que había estado ella era la mejor proporcionada.

Bajo por su abdomen dando pequeños besos, cuando llegó al inicio de sus pantalones la hecho sobre el sofá y se los quitó bruscamente. Verla sonrojada y totalmente desnuda le hizo recordar la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Tomo una de sus piernas y empezó a besar su tobillo mientras con la otra mano la acariciaba. Fue bajando por ella hasta llegar a su intimidad la cual lamio y besó.

Los gemidos de Hinata se escuchaban por toda el apartamento, era un verdadero escándalo y eso le daba más morbo al asunto.

Se erguió frente a ella y se quito el pantalón, necesitaba entrar en ella ya, su erección ya empezaba a doler.

Puso a Hinata de costado, subió una de sus piernas hasta su hombro y empezó a penetrarla. Se sentía deliciosamente bien, ahora entendía por que cuando la vio en la fiesta tuvo unas fuertes ganas de poseerla.

Quería ir más rápido, necesitaba hacerlo, pero en esa posición se le hacía imposible por lo que salió de ella, la tomo de uno de sus brazos asiendo que se parara e hizo que se pusiera de rodillas apoyándose en el sofá. La tomo de las caderas y empezó a penetrarla nuevamente.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de ella, su piel era tan suave.

Cuando sintió que el clímax estaba cerca se separo nuevamente de ella, se sentó en el sofá y la sentó sobre él.

Instintivamente ella empezó a dar pequeños saltos sobre él. Gaara iba acariciando sus pechos mientras ella arqueaba su espalda de rato en rato.

Finalmente Hinata llego al clímax y se tumbó en el pecho de Gaara, él por su parte la tomo de las caderas y siguió alzándola y bajándola hasta que llegó al clímax también.

Recostó su cabeza el hombro de Hinata, ella se había dormido.

Estaba ebria, lo supo desde que entró y sintió el fuerte olor a alcohol. Debió haberla detenido, pero se sentía tan bien no ser el que tomara la iniciativa y estar bajo la merced de otra persona.

Era la primera vez que disfrutaba "hacerlo" con alguien.

* * *

Apartir del próximo capitulo ya viene el gaaxhina propiamene dicho :D

gracias por leer y por sus reviews.


	5. Leave Before The Lights Come On

**V. Leave Before The Lights Come On**

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana acariciando el pálido rostro de la Hyuga, la cual se encontraba recostada boca abajo en la amplia cama. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, mas la luz los lastimaban; volteo su rostro al lado opuesto y sus cabellos se alborotaron ante el cambio de posición, aun así pudo divisar la imagen del pelirrojo tras ellos.

Ágilmente alzó la cabeza apoyando sus manos en la cama; estaba atónita ante la imagen que veía, lo recordaba todo como un sueño…_un sueño muy placentero._

Agitó su cabeza tratando de despejar aquellos pensamientos, sin embargo le era imposible mientras tuviera al Sabaku No desnudo frente a ella.

Se sintió mareada al pensar en lo que habría hecho. Estaba ebria, él se aprovecho… _¡Arg! _

Toda la culpa la tenía Ino, si nunca los hubiese presentado jamás hubiera pasado lo del Hotel, ni lo de la fiesta y mucho menos lo de ayer. La odiaba, se odiaba a sí misma y lo odiaba a él por verse extremadamente sexy durmiendo a su lado.

Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza para despejar todas las imágenes que se le venían.

Se levantó de forma sutil y silenciosa, cogió sus prendas del suelo y camino de puntillas hacia el baño; cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella sintiéndose, ligeramente, más aliviada.

Debía cambiarse rápido, no había llegado a dormir a casa y lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran preocupados; Neji la mataría al llegar, se suponía que solo saldría un momento y…

– ¡Ah! – gritó tapándose los ojos al abrirse la puerta y dejando ver al pelirrojo desnudo tras ella.

Este se tapó los oídos e hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la bulla.

– ¿Por qué gritas? – dijo él aun parado frente a ella – si no hay nada que ya no hayas visto antes.

La pelinegra se sonrojó ante tan indecente comentario y él sonrió al ver dicho gesto.

.

.

.

Omitiendo el asunto del baño - debía admitirlo - el pelirrojo se había portado como todo un caballero: Le había servido el desayuno, había evitado decirle "frases subliminales" y la había llevado hasta su casa ¿Qué más podía pedir? – _La llave de esta_ – pensó ella

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Gaara.

Hinata no respondió, se encontraba más concentrada en la lucha que lidiaba con el interior de su cartera; estaba segura que las había metido.

Suspiro resignada, miró la puerta y tocó el timbre…Y volvió a tocar el timbre.

– Todo bien – inquirió el pelirrojo al notar su rostro preocupado.

Lo que le faltaba, no traía las llaves y tampoco había nadie en casa.

_Demonios_

.

.

.

Gaara no era mala persona - debía admitirlo nuevamente- después de todo, había entrado por la ventana ha abrirle la puerta y hasta se había ofrecido a quedarse con ella hasta que llegara alguien.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, hubiera sido mejor dejarlo ir, ya que era incomodo estar los dos **solos sin** nada de qué **hablar**.

Porque sí, no hablaban de nada y el silencio se hacía incomodo y Hinata se sentía aun más incomoda al verlo sentado al lado suyo con los brazos sobre el respaldar del sofá.

_Sexy,_ se le vino a la mente, en tanto cerraba sus ojos con fuerza en un vano esfuerzo de disolver sus pensamientos; tanto juntarse con Ino ya le estaba afectando.

– Tus padres – habló dubitativamente Gaara señalando un cuadro en la pared.

– Ah – giró el rostro observando de que le hablaba – sí –respondió finalmente al ver el cuadro.

– Y esta eres tú – manifestó, en tanto tomaba un cuadro adyacente a él.

– Sí…Eh… ¡No! – exclamó la Hyuga estirándose y tratando de arrebatarle dicho cuadro.

Salía mal en esa foto - y decir mal era quedarse corto - salía pésima. Aun así hubiera preferido que la viera antes de quedar en tan incómoda situación como en la que se encontraban ahora.

– Lo-lo siento – balbuceó ella apoyándose en el pecho del pelirrojo, tratando de levantarse.

Gaara posó una mano en su cintura, impidiendo que esta se levantara. Ante tal gesto, ella instintivamente levanto el rostro observándolo. Su vista chocó con aquellos ojos verdes. Concentrándose. Sumergiéndose. Sentía que podía perderse en ellos si los observaba mucho, pero a su vez los encontraba vacios.

Ambos rostros se acercaron al otro hasta fundirse en un besó.

No fue el mejor besó que él le abría dado, sin embargo se sentía bien; no había lujuria en el y la falta de aire era casi imperceptible. Y bien hubieran podido seguir en dicha posición por largo rato, de no ser por un ruido en el jardín muy familiar para ella.

Ágilmente la Hyuga se puso de pie y haló a Gaara de la mano, obligándolo a que se parase y la siguiera.

– Vete, vete, vete – habló rápidamente en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

– Y si quieres que me vaya, porque cierras la puerta – replicó el pelirrojo.

**– ¿Hinata?**

Ese era Neji, estaba segura, subía las escaleras y Gaara seguía sin moverse, sin hacer nada. Hinata por su parte lidiaba una lucha interna, la cual - por su rostro - la estaba perdiendo.

– Po-por – tartamudeo ella, en tanto pensaba en una solución rápida – por la ventana – habló finalmente, mientras tomaba la mano de él y lo jalaba hacia dicho lugar.

Gaara sonrió de medio lado.

–Y que si no quiero –respondió socarronamente mientras volteaba y la arrinconaba entre él y la pared.

Cogió las muñecas de la Hyuga aprisionándolas por sobre su cabeza, logrando que un sonrojo perceptible se apoderara de sus mejillas.

– **Creo que aun no llega **–** expresó Hanabi.**

Las voces se iban acercando más y más – _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_ – pensaba la pelinegra; Gaara, por su lado, no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse y, de no ser por su semblante serio, diría que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

– Vete por favor – rogó vehemente.

– **Más le vale haber llegado –** **mencionó amargamente el genio Hyuga **–** que ni piense que la voy a cubrir otra vez con Hiashi-sama, ¿Hinata? **– **preguntó girando la perilla de su puerta, la cual - para suerte suya - estaba con llave.**

– Con una condición – habló calmadamente Gaara.

Ella asintió, aceptaría lo que fuera con tal de que saliera de su habitación.

– Quiero verte mañana.

Rápidamente volvió a asentir.

– **¡Hinata! **– **volvió a llamar Neji tocando la puerta.**

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado, había aceptado más fácil de lo que había pensado.

– Nos vemos mañana – dijo besándola.

Se separó de ella y camino hacia la ventana, donde desapareció entre las ramas del árbol que se encontraba en frente.

Hinata toco sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, aun estaban cálidos y podía oler el perfume de él en el aire. Aunque ya no estuviera ahí, aun sentía su presencia y eso hacía que su piel se erizara.

Él era el veneno del paraiso y eso a ella le era adictivo.

— **¡Hinata Hyuga!**

_¡Neji!_

La Hyuga corrió rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

Ahora sentiría la furia de Neji Hyuga.

* * *

¡Wow!

Al fin actualizo y bueno, creo que les debo una explicación, mas no la voy a dar xD no porque no quiera…Bueno, no, solo que es muy larga y va desde falta de imaginación hasta fallas técnicas -_ ¡ virus de m#%$a !_ -

Pero en fin, gracias por su paciencia, por leer y por sus reviews :D


End file.
